


FabFiveFeb 2021

by rachfielden_xo



Series: FabFiveFeb 2021 [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: FABFiveFeb, FabFiveFeb2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: FabFiveFeb 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189256
Kudos: 3





	1. John (Week 1) - A Curiosity

Ever since a young age, John had been curious about the stars and what lay outside Earth’s atmosphere. He’d always wondered if aliens really did exist and if they did fly UFOs. Everything that involved space: stars, planets, galaxies, aliens, and moons intrigued him massively. Once, his father took him to a space/physics/astrophysics university to start looking into it when he was only six!

John had taken his favourite alien soft toy with him for comfort. He’d never been to a large place like this before and it was scary. But the people there were so nice. They knew Jeff Tracy very well and let him and his third son explore the area thoroughly. It was bliss for him.

When they went to a cafe in the university, the person behind the counter made a special hot chocolate for John and put little star biscuits on the side to munch on.

Then eight years later, when he was thirteen, John got a request for the local stargazing group. He accepted immediately then the next week on Saturday night, he was off with the club. It was an amazing experience for him. He came home with so much news about the night and what they got up to. John got to see through a powerful telescope that viewed the Andromeda galaxy. Which was the closest galaxy to the Milky Way.

“How was it?” Jeff had asked him when he came home.

“It was so amazing Dad!” The ginger brother blurted out. “I saw distant stars and galaxies. I saw the craters of the moon and, and… it was magical.”

“Haha good to hear. That was just your taster session. Shall I sign you up so you can attend permanently?”

“Oh please, Dad!”

And so Jeff did.

And that’s why John was always curious.


	2. Scott (Week 2) - "Are you kidding?"

“Ok let’s move it, people!” Scott’s usual early-riser voice rippled through the villa.

Virgil grunted. Alan groaned. And Gordon… well… didn’t react in any way.

“Boys, today is a very special day! Get your asses out of bed,”

“Scott why?” Complained Virgil. “I was having an amazing dream about how I ruled the world.”

“I don’t care about your dream. We must catch the plane to London. It leaves in four hours,”

“Four hours?” Repeated Gordon as he trudged to the bathroom.

“Yes, that’s when we need to be sitting in our seats, buckled up and ready for the flight to see Uncle Lee.”

—

Once everyone was ready, they boarded their yacht A Little Lightning, and set off for the airport. Well, more like the dock, but then they got a taxi to the airport from the dock.

Suitcases fully packed and shades on to avoid fan swamping, they set off for the airport. It was easy going until the final checkout before plane boarding.

The line was long. On so long. It would take at least half an hour just to get to the front. Virgil got distracted with something on Instagram and Alan plugged in his headphones to listen to his favourite electro music.

And then Gordon said he was bursting for the toilet.

“Ugh, why didn’t you go on the boat or back on the island?” Scott complained.

“Sorry bro,” protested Gordon. “I didn’t need to go then!”

“Well be quick. We’re nearly at the front of the queue.”

Gordon left his belongings with John and sped off to the gents. Seven minutes later he emerged with a sheepish look on his face.

“What did you do?” Scott knew that face too well.

“Well er I ran into a little issue while washing my hands,” the second youngest replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was bringing my hands out of my jeans pockets and didn’t realize I’d grabbed the plane tickets as I did so. I got them wet but did dry them under the hand dryer. Then I was walking back and didn’t know I’d dropped them along the way. So now, they're lost,”

“Lost somewhere in the airport?” Asked Virgil, looking up from his phone.

“Yes.”

“Are you kidding?” Scott had had enough of this nonsense. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Gordon with the tickets.

Unfortunately, this got way worse at that very moment.

“OK, next please!” The lady at the desk called.

Uh oh.

They were next.


	3. Gordon (Week 3) - "You did what?"

It hadn’t meant to be a habit. It had become one over time. A bad one. From pre-school to primary school he was OK. He followed all the rules, did all his homework, and behaved like the Tracy son he was meant to be. But once he hit Year 7 and moved up to secondary school, that’s when Gordon started to be a little more… rebellious.

His attendance started to slip and his behaviour changed. Gordon had friends who broke rules all the time. They ate gum in class, skipped class, and had their phones out. It was a bad influence that the second-youngest took on board. They teased him a bit about it and said stuff like “oh come why don’t you do this” or “why don’t you do that”. It was basically peer pressure. But Gordon refused to give into it. He knew that if Jeff found out, he’d be extremely angry. So the blonde stayed the most sensible of the friendship group.

Until one day.

Gordon came into school like normal, he was in Year 8, and he was going to put stuff in his locker when he saw something horrific. Someone had spray-painted in yellow the words “squid boy loser” in bold across his locker door. There was a massive crowd there and people were taking pictures, videos and gossiping about who it could’ve been. When they saw Gordon approach, they scattered.

“What the—?!” Spluttered Gordon at the sight. “What is this?”

“I see you’ve seen our damage,” came a voice. It was one of Gordon’s friends. But after an action like this, did the blonde really consider them as friends?

“James why? This isn’t funny. And it’s gonna cost a lot to get it fixed,”

“So? We thought we’d give you a teaser of what true breaking the rules looks like. If you want to be part of our group, you need to become more rebellious.”

Then they left Gordon standing in the corridor, shocking and confused. And a little hurt.

—

“So my son, how was school?” Jeff asked when Gordon came home.

“Great!” He seemed in a good mood as always.

“That’s good. Have you any homework?”

“Er nope. Not this time,”

What Jeff didn’t know was that Gordon had gone ahead and broken the rules. Just like James had told him to do. He’d gone into the art cupboard, stolen a can of spray paint, and sprayed the whole boys' toilets in the colour. Gordon had received detention to go to on Friday afternoon.

“You sure?” Jeff asked curiously. “You seem very eager to get up to your room,”

“I’m defo sure, Dad.”

Jeff laughed. “No, you’re not.” Then he grabbed Gordon's bag, zipped it open, and went through his files. He stopped and stared at the detention paper once he got to it, “You did what?


	4. Alan (Week 4) - "I didn't know that."

Alan was new to the school’s football team. Very new. He’d never stepped a foot on a playing field in his life. He didn’t know any rules or playing techniques; nothing!

Nervousness was growing in him and he felt like running away like a chicken back to the locker room. But he knew everyone would tease him for that so he stood his ground as the coach gave out orders.

“Sam and Stevie, you set up the cones for practice. Logan, you bring the footballs out from the equipment shed. And you! Blondie! What’s your name?”

Alan stood there scared and shivering from the cold biting autumn wind. “M-My name’s Alan,” he said through chattering teeth. “I’m new to the team. This is my first day doing this.”

The coach looked at him and raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Hm, that explains why I haven’t seen you before. You go with George and practice with him. When I blow the whistle, you all come to me and we’ll talk about today. Got that?”

“Yes Sir,”

“It’s coach! Not Sir!”

“Ok sorry. Yes, coach.”

“Better. Now get a move on.”

Alan ran to George who looked tough and ready to go, unlike him. Kitted out with knee/shin pads, a football shirt, the school’s black PE shorts, and personalized boots, he looked fully prepped. Poor Alan. All he had were shorts, a shirt, and boots. No special pads or anything!

“Are you ready to knock the others down, Tracy?” George asked, doing keepie-uppies with his football.

Alan swallowed down his fear and rose his head high. “Yes. I am.”

“Good. Catch!”

Without warning, George kicked the ball in Alan’s direction. Alan wasn’t ready for it. His eyes went wide as he ducked down. The bell flew over his head and bounced down the field.

“Ha! What was that?!” George mocked, a mischievous smile on his face. “That was pathetic.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Alan whispered. He bent his head down and stared at the grass. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t want this. Tears began to sting his eyes. No! He couldn’t cry now!

“Aww is the little Tracy gonna cry?”

Alan looked up. “No.”

“Oh really? Then why don’t you go run and get the ball? You’re new so follow the elder's rules. Go on. Get it.”

Reluctantly, Alan did so. George carried on jeering at him. What was the point? Just because Alan was new, didn’t mean he needed this treatment. With his fists clenched in anger, the youngest blonde picked up the ball and walked back over to George.

“Finally,” George sighed. “You were taking forever, I was wondering if I was gonna get into my old ages by the time you got back.”

Alan could take it anymore. He dropped the ball and with perfect timing, kicked it as hard as he could right in George’s direction. George went wide-eyed as the ball hit him in the face with a giant SMACK! Coach and all the others heard it. They gasped.

“Tracy? Was that you?!”

“Yes coach,” Alan nodded. He didn’t care about giving himself up to the teacher. Not now. But surprisingly, he asked him. “Did you know you could kick that hard?”

Alan swallowed and thought about his answer. Eventually, he responded with a quiet, “No. I didn’t know that.”


	5. Virgil (Week 5) - "I don't understand." | Part 1

Virgil had always wanted to understand his powers.

Yes, that’s right. He had magical abilities. The elements of both Earth and nature were in his control. It felt amazing to have powers. He could do whatever he wanted with them. But thankfully, he mainly used them for saving lives. His super strength could move and lift boulders with ease. In some situations, he didn’t even need his Jaws of Life anymore!

His magic was a massive help to the family.

Until now.

Scott had done it for him one last time! Virgil was sick of always being in his older brother’s shadow and following his rules. Ever since his father made Scott the new leader, the second oldest had had to follow his rules. He couldn’t follow his own anymore!

So it was time for some sweet revenge 😈💚

—

*TB* (One evening on the island)

“Thanks, Dad,” Virgil had said while he was sitting at his desk in his room. “I’ll take that. Can you please check where Scott is? I want to speak to him.”

“Sure, Virgil. I’ll do that right now.”

“And also see if he needs me to do anything for him.”

“OK.”

Then Jeff left.

Virgil sighed and sat back in his chair. He was out of energy from today’s missions. They’d been crazy and full of… everything. Some poor unfortunate mother had lost her husband and one child out of three due to a massive flood in Japan. Then there had been a block of flats on fire and a group of teens trapped at the top. No one died in that one. But it’d been madness!

“Can I follow my own rules?” Virgil asked himself as he leaned forward to continue with his sketch.

“Just one.” Came a voice from behind. It sounded awfully familiar. That person put their hand on Virgil’s shoulder, making him jump and stand up without hesitation.

“The Hood!” He gasped.

“That’s my name.” The villain grinned and looked at his sceptre with evil eyes.

Virgil’s hands clenched into fists as he demanded, “What do you want?”

“Nothing much. Just thought I’d stop by to let you know that I can give you what you want,”

“You? And what makes you think I’d believe you?”

“Because of what I’m about to say. You want to break free of Scott's shadow right? Be your own person. Follow your own rules. Be rebellious?”

“Yes. I do want that. But I’m fine without you. I don’t need you.”

“You may say that Virgil but I’ve seen inside your head. I know your boiling with jealousy because of Scott giving out orders and being leader. I know your angry and sick of always being one step behind. I know you want the power for yourself!”

The Hood had leaned in on Virgil, practically resting his chin on his shoulder and hissing these words into his ear.

“I will never turn against my family!” The black-haired bro snapped, pushing the family’s mortal enemy off with force.

“You obviously won’t willingly,” Hood indicated to his staff again. “But maybe this will tempt you.”

The green gem on top of the staff began to glow brightly. It shone into Virgil’s eyes but didn’t blind him. It made his eye colour look green. He breathed. In. Out. His eyes went wide and he looked at the villain again with a smirk.

“So… what do you say now?”

“With pleasure.”

Then the two shook hands in agreement.

“Come with me,” Hood beckoned Virgil away with him to his ship, “and I’ll show you what you’re capable of.”

— TBC —


	6. Virgil (Week 5) - "I don't understand." | Part 2

Virgil’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the inside of the Hood’s ship. It was actually beautiful. Marble columns held up the ceiling which had three huge glass chandeliers hanging from it. At the far end opposite the entrance double doors lay a dark oak wood desk. Virgil assumed that’s where the Hood did his dirty work most of the time. There was red plush carpet lining the floor so it was soft under your feet. The place was stunning!

“Wow…” Virgil mused as Hood led him to the desk. “This is amazing.”

“Glad you like it,” the Hood grinned back. “I paid a lot of money to get it all installed,”

“Wait? You probably stole that money didn’t you?” Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“Not a chance. I’m just naturally a very wealthy man.”

This was a total lie obviously. But it was too late. Virgil had already been brainwashed. He didn’t think much of it now. The Hood slammed his sceptre down on the ground and sat in his desk chair. “Come here Tracy,” he beckoned with a single finger, “let me show you your future.”

Virgil breathed, rolled his shoulders back and joined his family’s enemy next to him where he sat. The Hood pressed a button and a holographic globe was shown floating above the desk.

“Imagine what you could do if you were powerful enough to make everyone follow your rules,”

“My rules?”

“Yes! Think about it. We’ll go down in history. Virgil Tracy and the Hood team up to conquer the world!”

Virgil thought about it. “No,” I shook his head slowly, “no I can’t do that. I can’t just leave my family behind. I’ll miss them too much. And what about all the lives that will be lost? The world needs me as part of the team,”

“Who cares if lives are lost? You’ll be one of the most powerful people who ever lived. With me with you. We’ll rule side by side,” a pause, “you want revenge on Scott don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then this is the way!”

The Hood wasn’t wrong. Virgil did want to be powerful and understand his magic. “Hood,” he said. “I have something to tell you,”

“What is that Tracy?”

“I have elemental powers.”

“Powers?”

“Yes. Earth and nature. Do you want a demo?”

“Go right ahead.”

Virgil closed his eyes to concentrate on the rush of magic that flowed through his veins. It tingled in his hands before bursting out. Heading straight for the Hood. He gasped and ducked down to avoid it. It hit the wall behind his desk and explode, making stone and rubble fly everywhere.

“Ok,” Hood coughed as dust flew everywhere, “you’re very powerful Tracy. That’s a good move. I can give you more.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” The ‘s’ was hissed in his ear again.

“Ok Hood. It’s a deal.”

“Brilliant. Here.” He handed Virgil his staff.

“Huh? This is all I need?”

“Sure is. Go ahead. Walk to the balcony and see what you can do.”

Virgil followed the Hood’s orders. The sky was dark and the moon was up. He got there and the villain placed the staff in Virgil’s right hand. Immediately, he felt a new sense of power rush through him. It felt unnatural and overcame the earth and nature he already possessed.

The Hood nodded and Virgil turned to face the outside world. He held the sceptre up high in the air and the green gem on top began to glow brightly. At the same time, rumbles of thunder could be heard and flashes of lightning struck everywhere. It set buildings and trees on fire. Suddenly the world was chaos!

“You’ve set the world alight. Exactly what I wanted to see from you. Now can I have my staff back?” The Hood beckoned with one hand.

“I-I’m sorry,” Virgil gasped desperately. “I can’t let go. It’s too much power, I can’t control it anymore!” His hand was shaking along with his wrist.

“Why can’t you control it?”

“Because I don’t understand!” It was a cry of help rather than a simple response but it came out of Virgil’s mouth nonetheless.

Hood was about to snatch it from Virgil’s grasp when something totally unexpected happened. Jeff’s second son’s eye colour changed to green! Green! A bright hypnotic green.

“Oh my god,” Hood whispered in pure shock.

Virgil snapped out of his daze and a massive evil grin spread across his face. “Sleeping is too good for you,” he hissed and cast a quick spell on the Hood. “Sleeping is too good for the world!” Then Virgil held the staff high up again, casting a sleeping spell across the globe, no matter what time it was for them.

He looked down at his outfit: the red flannel shirt, blue jeans and heavy-duty boots. A quick wave of his hand around the green gem on the sceptre and it sent ribbons of magic down his body, changing his clothes in an instant.

The normal sleeved red shirt stayed the same but this time, the sleeve had gone! At the top, it looked like the sleeves had been ripped off. His jeans weren’t blue anymore, but a deep black with rips and holes in them. His boots had metal at the end and he wore black fingerless gloves with metal spikes on them. His new look was scary.

He breathed in, out, then laughed. “I’m going to visit an old friend.”


	7. Grandma (Week 6) - Bonkers | Bonus Week

Alan had always seen his Grandma as being a bit nuts.

Why? I’ll tell you why.

She’s a terrible cook, she bakes stuff which has made the boys sick many times, she wears an ugly purple onesie (in his opinion, not mine), she once forced poor Virgil to take her to the mainland - supposedly to do the weekly shop - but whipped in a quick look at the elderly womens' clothes section. She also forced Alan’s boyfriend Brandon to eat her cooking monstrosities, much to Alan’s embarrassment, and did a cheesy birthday dance at Scott’s 21st birthday.

Honestly! She never stopped!

Until one day.

Alan had finally had enough. He was sick (quite literally) of always having to deal with his bonkers grandma.

It began one normal Tuesday evening. The family was gathered around the kitchen table, ready for Grandma to serve tea. Unfortunately, it wasn’t what they expected. It had smelt good, really good, and it made everyone’s taste buds tingle with anticipation, but when they actually saw it, they didn’t feel like eating anymore.

What the hell had Grandma cooked up this time?!

It looked like a mix of roadkill, burnt beef, charred toast, and overcooked salmon! No way was Alan eating that, whatever it was or however good it smelt.

“Uhhhhhh...” he hesitated, his knife and fork in his hands.

“Well? Aren’t you going to tuck in?” Scott asked. But Alan could tell his older brother was secretly feeling the same pain as he was. It was obvious from the strained smile on his face.

“Can I have something different?” Asked Alan slowly. He hated to say this in front of his grandma but he couldn’t take her cooking failures much longer. “I don’t really want this,”

“Alan! That’s rude, especially when she went to all the trouble to cook it for us!” Gasped Virgil.

“He’s right,” said Grandma, “eat up. It’ll make you feel better.”

He couldn’t stand this anymore. All the anger, annoyance, and pure frustration over her suddenly came to the surface and he exploded, “Look! I’m sorry Grandma but you need to consider taking cookery lessons. This, whatever disgusting ingredients you put in, looks gross. I’ve had to suffer for days with this now. I’m gonna leave. I’ll have something later on when you lot are in bed!”

Then he jumped up and stomped up the stairs to his room.

“Well... that was... unexpected.” Gordon’s eyes were wide with shock and confusion.

Grandma was speechless. She was hurt and sad. All she wanted was to make her grandkids happy.

— FIN —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Nutty (@gumnut-logic on Tumblr), posted a bonus week for FFF (FabFiveFeb) 2021. So THIS is the end of it lmao. I hope you enjoyed my contributions :D this was so fun and it really made my February enjoyable.


End file.
